In the conventional three-point automobile safety belt, a winder and a fixed member are fixed at two points on the door post. Meanwhile, a buckle for being coupled with a hook is fixed on an inner side of the seat. Therefore, when the safety belt is not used, the hook is detached from the buckle, and the safety belt is suspended vertically from the door post, i.e., from the fixed member and the winder. When the safety belt is to be used, the hook is pulled to couple it with the buckle, thereby putting on the safety belt. Thus the procedure of putting on the safety belt is very troublesome, and therefore, passengers of an automobile frequently neglect to put on the safety belt, in spite of the fact that the law requires passengers of an automobile to put on the safety belts. Consequently, when an accident occurs, the result is very disastrous.